(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device or system that allows a person to accurately and consistently position their feet, body and arms while swinging a golf club. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system made of interconnectable flexible strips that cooperate with one another and serve to guide the golfer in proper stance and swing of the golf club.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The game of golf is characterized by the need to develop a consistent, accurate swing of the golf club. In order to develop a good golf swing, an individual must consistently position his feet along a line that is parallel to the desired line of travel of the golf ball. Additionally, the proper body alignment, along with the gripping of the club and the swing of the upper body and the arms must also be mastered. As is well understood by golfing enthusiasts, it is very difficult to bring all of these things together by merely thinking about them before swinging the club. Furthermore, if the player has to think about these factors before swinging the club, chances are that they will distract the player from other aspects, such as hitting the ball.
In order to allow the player to focus on fewer variables, it has been widely accepted that it is important to have some of the variables become second nature or instinctive in the golfer. To do this, the golfer must practice assuming the correct position and movement until they become instinctive, so that he no longer has to think about these variables while executing the swing. There are many devices that are designed to help the golfer practice the different aspects of the golf swing. Examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,201 to Tiller and U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,050 to Larson, and devices shown in the patents referenced therein. All of these devices provide some sort of guide for the placement of the player""s feet as well as a guide for the placement of the ball or line of travel for the golf club.
An important drawback to known systems for aiding golfers with their swings is that they are made from or include rigid components that can be easily used over a flat areas but cannot easily accommodate the contours of the terrain found throughout a golf course. Additionally, most of these devices are not easily collapsed so as to allow a golfer to carry them in his golf bag during play. Still further, devices made with rigid components typically include fixed, pre-set adjustment graduations that may not precisely accommodate the proportions of all players. Additionally, these rigid components can damage club-heads or be broken if they are struck with a club during practice. Still further, these devices serve for helping the golfer with a specific problem, and are not very useful in helping a golfer overcome a variety of problems with his swing.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that can be used to guide golf players in achieving the proper stance and body position prior to swinging the golf club.
There remains a need for a golfing training device that allows a player to fine-tune or adjust the device to accommodate a wide variety of players.
There remains a need for a golfing training device that can accommodate variations in the underlying terrain to allow the golfer to use the device while playing a round of golf, and thus train the player during actual play.
There remains a need for a golf-training device that is safe for both golfers and their golf clubs. In other words, there remains a need for a device or system that will yield rather than damaging the clubs or injury to the player.
There remains a need for a golfing training device that is useful for aiding golfers in all aspects of golf practice.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a golf training apparatus that includes:
A first elongated flexible strip of a stance length; and
A second elongated flexible strip of a ball distance length. According to an example of the invention, the first elongated flexible strip and the second elongated flexible strip include an area of loop-type material, or material that cooperates with hook-type material which is commonly known under the trademark Velcro. The first elongated flexible strip and the second elongated flexible strip may then be joined to one another by providing a separate section of hook-type material or by incorporating hook-type material onto the first elongated flexible strip and the second elongated flexible strip of course, it is contemplated that other connection devices, such as clamps, snaps, elastic bands, or other devices that can be used to retain the first elongated flexible strip against the second elongated flexible strip.
It is also contemplated that the disclosed system may be used with markers with an adhesive, such as an adhesive that cooperates with hook and loop type material, so that the markers may then be positioned along the first elongated flexible strip and the second elongated flexible strip to guide the user on the locations for foot placement.
Still further, it will be understood that the first elongated flexible strip and the second elongated flexible strip of the disclosed invention may be filled with a relatively heavy substance that allows each of the strips to flex and conform with the terrain below the strip. Examples of these materials include gel, sand, rubber or cork gasket material, glass beads, water, and others.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.